The One Eyed Uchiha
by Bard of Death
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto last thought was of an red eye spinning madly with a pinwheel in them. Now he finds himself possessing a similar eye, but in a world where war has begun and his legend will be forged anew in the body of Uchiha Obito. He will show what a real sharingan wielder should do...
1. Chapter 1

**The One Eyed Uchicha**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction attempt, so please bear with me. Any constructive criticism is appreciated. **

**Chapter 1: Awakening**

Uzumaki Naruto stood facing the man who had destroyed the Elemental Nations. Tobi or Uchicha Madara or … whatever he called himself. He had torn down ideals, morals, relationships just to fulfill his fantasies of peace. It didn't matter now, it was either take him down or lose entire humanity which will be reduced to mere puppets.

"This has been a long time in coming, Naruto", said Tobi."Its time to fulfill the Moons Eye Plan". A spiky blonde haired man wearing a green jacket with a black cloak which was emblazoned with the Uzumaki swirl snorted. "Less talk more battle, you one eyed freak", with that he jumped into the fray tossing a unfurled scroll. A poof of smoke later, the area was littered with hundreds of tri pronged kunai. Tobi swore "That accursed jutsu" .With a one handseal Naruto vanished in a yellow flash. Tobi vanished and phased back just in time to hear a shout of

'**Lariat'**

He received an arm to his neck just as he rephrased back into non existence. Unfortunately, the **Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God technique) **was also a space time ninjutsu. Their collision caused an uncontrolled dimensional tear. The black hole began sucking in everything,"What is this?" growled Naruto "More trickery". "Fool of a boy "cursed Tobi,"Do you even know the consequences?". With loud shout he shot forth his sickle with a chain to anchor himself to the ground. Naruto used his **Chakra Chains **to anchor himself and they resumed their fight. But the tear seemed to resemble more of Pein's **Chibaku Tensei** pulling in everything. Just as Naruto was going to shove a** Rasengan** into Tobi's face, one of his tri-pronged kunai was sucked into the tear. His chakra still connected to it, he felt a tug before he was warped out of existence into subspace his last view was of a furious Tobi, his sharingan spinning wildly.

Naruto felt yet saw nothing. He felt the infinity stretch beyond, he could feel nothing but he remembered the final thing, a one eyed man with a sharingan spinning in it. The infinity registered it and pulled him disassembling his body and reconstituting it in mere nanoseconds, and he felt a sense of vertigo and incredible pain. He saw a shock of silver, yellow and brown hair before he sunk into a swamp.

Minutes before…. In an alternate universe:

Hatake Kakashi watched his teammate, rival…. dare he say it a friend, dying in front of his eyes, his legs and lower body locked inside the boulders used by Iwa's jounin squad. It had taken the combined efforts of his sensei Namikaze Minato and his team to put them down. But now they were losing one of their teammates-Uchicha Obito. Kakashi looked into Obito's eyes; they were red with a tomoe in each of them. His rivals greatest wish to obtain the Sharingan was granted, but at a great price. "Rin", breathed Obito "Take my eye, give it to the teme". Kakashi was bleeding from his left eye."May be I can live like that", he said.

Rin silently looked to her sensei for permission only to see the stoic agreement in his handsome face. With a heavy heart, Rin's hands formed the chakra scalpels as she replaced Kakashi's bleeding left eye with one of Obito's eyes. Blood flecks flew as Obito laughed and said " Guess this is it heh… (More blood) I'll see you in the next great adventure guys.. Goodbye". Saying that Obito fell losing the will to talk, to breathe …. Minato paid his respects and was going through the seals for a fire jutsu to destroy the body when he was interrupted. Kakashi held his hand "Let him go in peace sensei, bury him. He hates the funeral pyre". It was well known that Obito never attended the funerals of shinobi since they were generally cremated to avoid their secrets being stolen. He would sit and brood rather than attend it. Minato's eyes were indecisive. He could burn the body and avoid risks, but he was well aware of his students distaste. Finally he modified the handseals and struck the ground;

**Doton: Yomi Numa (Earth Style: Swamp of the Underworld) **

The ground turned into a swamp and swallowed the corpse, boulders and everything in its vicinity. Just before it sunk, Minato thought he saw a flash of red swirling eye.

Minato shook himself and chided himself for imagining things. He ordered his team to move out."We have to reach Konoha by nightfall. We need to report to Hokage-sama about our mission". Kakashi and Rin gave last look before turning around and followed their sensei without a backwards glance.

**Presently:**

Naruto choked on dirt when he felt his body. He was buried underground. Immediately channeling chakra to his entire outer skin, he intoned the words

_**Doton: Dochū Eigyo no Jutsu**_** (Earth style: Underground Projection fish Technique)**

His body flowed like air through the earth and he pushed himself out of the earth. He felt Kyuubi's chakra flow through his body healing broken legs, thighs, and groin and also healing his left eye socket which had some scarring. Scanning his surroundings he saw he was near the forests of Takigakure near Iwa. Being the Rokudaime Hokage, he had to learn about diplomacy, geography, etc. So he was well versed in his bearings. Next thing he felt was his difference in physiology. He was muscular (because of training with Kirabi), and tall before now he felt short and bit more lithe than muscle. When he channeled his chakra to break whatever genjutsu it was, when he felt his perception of the world change around him.

He could see the world slow down, look at the chakra in the trees around him, the chakra residue on the ground. He could even predict the movement of the leaves in which way it was going to flutter to the ground with respect to the wind and gravity. For a master of shadow clone jutsu this information overload was nothing. But he had never seen the world this clearly, not even in Sage Mode would his vision change so much. Then he remembered his last thought before being thrown inside the dimensional rip. The face of man with one eye, in which a pinwheel was spinning madly. He felt the Kyuubi whisper in his mind, the accursed word

**Sharingan….**

**A/N: In this story Naruto retains his skill with taijutsu, ninjutsu and other fields. I don't get it, where in other stories he has just defeated Madara but is unable to defeat others like Kakashi or other ninjas. Come on people,…he has defeated the man who brought the world onto its knees and he is unable to beat the snot out of Kakashi…. This is not a Super Naruto, but he will utilize his skills properly…**


	2. Chapter 2: Lost in Time

**The One Eyed Uchiha**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 2: Lost in Time**

Naruto felt drained. The body he was inhibiting showed signs of heavy damage. Instincts honed from years in the battlefield kicked in. He made an assessment of his inventory and his physical condition. He was wearing a torn black jumpsuit with goggles hanging around his neck. A black hitae-ate adorned with the leaf symbol. Two thigh pouches half full with kunai and shuriken. High grade. Physically, Kyuubi's chakra had fixed his body. Knitting flesh, replenishing blood, fixing torn muscles and ligaments, reducing scars. While to a normal shinobi the damage would be life threatening, to him it was merely annoying. Curiously, the rate of healing was considerably slow. But first he had to have a talk with his tenant.

* * *

_Mindscape:_

Naruto walked through the sewers of his mind. Various pipes ran through the walls adjoining his mind. His own chakra while abundant was straining the existing coils of the body, trying to merge with host body. Kyuubi's chakra was flowing, but it seemed as though it had torn a path through the walls, with cracks and crevices around it rather than the smooth finish of his walls which he possessed in the later stages of his previous life. Totally his mind felt weak, as though it was unable to accept the changes it had faced and had changed itself but was unable to integrate it properly.

Finally reaching the cage in the sewers of his mindscape, he met the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox.

_"Kurama",_ he tentatively called out.

Kurama turned his baleful eyes on him. "It seems we are in quite a predicament", he said conversationally. Naruto eyes hardened; suddenly he felt the changes in perception. Momentarily confused, he looked down. He saw the image of his body rippling and it gave way to the body of the Uchiha he inhabited.

"So you possess it", Kurama said simply. "I had my doubts but this clears it". Naruto was watching patiently. He acknowledged that the Kyuubi was comparatively well versed than him in concepts of the Sharingan. "The power of Kamui with the space-time ninjutsu of Hiraishin must have propelled you through the dimensional tear to land here". Naruto's mind raced into thoughts searching ideas and results. Finally, he inferred from his surroundings and from the various time travel concepts; a theory.

_"Hmm",_ Naruto's voice took on a lecturing tone used to address large amount of people. Kurama knew his host had come far from the imbecilic idiot he had been in his childhood to a highly educated ninja who had studied various scrolls from all the Great Villages in order to find a way to defeat Uchiha Madara. Combine that with Kage Bunshin and he was one of the most well versed person in terms of shinobi techniques and concepts. Naruto began_"According to the _**_Scroll of Tomoko the Wise_**_, his thaumaturgical theories hold true in this case. His idea was when a man is in his deathbed he receives visions of his other life held in alternate dimensions. But considering my affinity to near death states"_, Kurama snorted at this_,"Yes, my mind must have never acknowledged that it was going to die, so the spiritual part of chakra was unable to link into the astral realm to connect to the other dimensional possibilities. But when my physical state was disassembled into its basic components the spiritual chakra must have connected with my last thought, of a one eyed Sharingan. So it forged a connection to astral realm based on that image. Linked with the power of Kamui, I was instantly transported to this dimension, where my soul or virtual body took on the aspects of the aspects of the aforementioned person and merged with the readily available body whose soul was departing. In short, I posses the body of an one-eyed Uchiha, who was departing to Shinigami's stomach."_

Kurama looked at his host with a withering gaze,"You do realize that there are no other Uchiha's during your timeline. So either you possess Madara's body, which I assure you are not. Or you are in an alternate dimension". Naruto nodded silently at this. He knew that from his own conclusion of his body. Without a single word he walked out of his mindscape, ideas being formed and discarded in seconds as he contemplated his existence in this new universe. But first things first, he had to learn about this dimension before taking any major decisions in future.

Naruto came back to consciousness to find the Uchiha's-no his body in a better condition barring the bone–chilling weariness. He suddenly felt an influx of memories held in stasis in his subconscious by Kyuubi before their conversation, come to the forefront of his mind. Memories of Uchiha Obito slammed into his skull with the force of Bijuudama. Memories of his parents, crushing on Rin, rivalry with Kakashi, Minato-sensei, First Chunnin Exams, Second Chunnin Exams, Mission to Kusa, Killing Kakki using his two tomoed Sharingan, giving Kakashi his left eye as a gift, frustration at his inability to tell his feelings for Rin,…. Naruto came back to living with a jolt. Assembling nearly 11-12 years of someone's memories was something even his mind couldn't take at a stretch. Breathing heavily, Naruto now had a face to go with the body he inhabited. Looking at his previous memories, he felt incredulous. It felt like a bad joke how similar he was in his childhood to Obito. He felt his resolve come forth. He was unable to satisfy his own dreams; maybe he could achieve them in Uchiha Obito's life.

Now, assessing his body to be in a fit condition, or as fit as Obito had kept his body, Naruto checked his priorities. Obviously, he had to go to Konoha. He had to go and give them the news that he was alive. There would be interrogation and suspicion, but his familiarity with his surroundings and Obito's memories would tide him over any suspicion. His changes in personality due to his own characteristics could be attributed to his near death experience and his seriousness to take his shinobi duties. With those thoughts in his mind, Naruto changed his direction towards the gates of Konoha.

* * *

_(At Konoha)…_

Konoha's walls loomed over the forests tree tops. It truly took some balls of steel to place a shinobi village in proper view of everyone rather than keeping in some inaccessible place, or hiding it. Kumo was as its namesake literally hidden in the clouds of the mountaintops. Iwa was inside a valley surrounded by mountains. Kiri was hidden in the mists of Mizu no kuni. Suna was placed in such a deep desert that by the time people approached the village they were wondering whether it was real or was it one of the mirages seen due to the intense heat. Only Konoha was placed in a place that was easily accessible and also kept a highly imposing visage with its walls, deterring anyone. Though barrier seals and advanced fuinjutsu kept the wall nearly impenetrable and rendered it incapable of being climbed using chakra. It showed the village's confidence in its capability and position as the strongest shinobi village in the region.

Inside the village proper was an imposing building with the kanji for Fire emblazoned on it. The Hokage's tower was filled with administrators and shinobi running errands and missions, discreetly watched over by ANBU. Right at the middle of the tower, there was a staircase which led to Hokage's office. Presently, one jounin and two chunnin were ascending the staircase to give the news that their comrade at arms and teammate, Uchiha Obito had paid the ultimate sacrifice for his village.

_(In Hokage's Office)_

Namikaze Minato ran a hand over his thick spiky blond hair as he contemplated his team. Obito was dead. And all that remained of his legacy was a Sharingan eye donated to Kakashi in his deathbed. As he was immersed in his thoughts, the Hokage kept aside his papers and turned his attention to the weary team in front of him.

Sarutobi Hiruzen had seen many teams come and go. But his heart ached every time he saw a team return without a member. And it was far too often for his tastes to see a young man or woman's life snuffed out so early due to carelessness on their part or for facing a superior opponent. And when he saw the team standing in front of his desk, he felt a pang of guilt. Sakumo's boy Kakashi was standing there with his tilted to cover his left eye. There was some blood leaking below the cloth. Rin was showing signs of chakra exhaustion and their jounin sensei was looking depressed though lacking any form of injuries. It would take some elite shinobi to fight Namikaze Minato. The man was a speed demon and his taijutsu was devastating up close. _"Report",_ stated Sarutobi. Minato started in a clinical tone of voice_,"Trio of chunnin-Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Obito and Rin were sent demolish Kannabi bridge near Kusagakure. They encountered a kill squad of Iwa. Uchiha Obito expired in the following conflict and I rendered assistance to the rest of the team. Uchiha Obito died upholding the values and ideals of the Will of Fire, Hokage-sama"_. During the next part Minato hesitated but soldiered on_,"Obito's last wish was to uphold his legacy in Kakashi by giving his left eye which possessed the Sharingan at Two tomoe stage. It was his wish that Kakashi use it in future endeavors for the good of Konoha. Kakashi now possesses the Sharingan in its two tomoe stage in his left eye. The medical procedure was done by Rin who is proficient in medical techniques. Uchiha Obito's body was not cremated in traditions of Konoha, he was buried using __**Doton: Yomi Numa (Earth Style: Swamp of the Underworld)**__technique, due to request of Hatake Kakashi. No other injuries Hokage-sama"_.

Hiruzen took a deep breath and looked at the team. _"So that's why his headband is covering that left eye"_, mused Hiruzen_."May I see your left eye, Kakashi?"_ he asked. Kakashi lifted his headband to show the Sharingan eye. Sarutobi's thoughts took on a different turn as he saw that the eye had two tomoe_."He really had potential, to be able to manifest the Sharingan at its second stage at the beginning. Also Kakashi must be facing a severe chakra drain to keep it on as he does not posses the Uchiha DNA."_He said, _"You may replace your headband, Kakashi. Team dismissed. Get some rest for a week",_ Sarutobi dismissed them.

Minato heaved a sigh of relief as he left the office of his leader. They really needed the vacation right now. To reassess priorities and ideas, especially Kakashi. His teammates ideals clashed eerily similar to that of his father Hatake Sakumo's ideals. It would take some time but eventually Minato believed that Kakashi would accept it. By then, they would accept Obito's passing. Hopefully Minato wouldn't have to deal with the fallout that Obito's passing of the Uchiha's doujutsu to Kakashi.

* * *

_(Clan Head Meeting)_

Sarutobi Hiruzen was facing the irate head of the Uchiha clan, Uchiha Kagami. The man was literally frothing at the mouth that the Sharingan was in the hands of a non-Uchiha. But his objections couldn't be accepted as the decision was taken by who was a chunnin and according to Uchiha clan bylaws was considered an adult. Usually Uchiha's who don't develop a Sharingan remained genin and couldn't donate their eyes. Usually once an Uchiha was chunnin he would posses a Sharingan and he would know its values and wouldn't sacrifice his eyes for anything. But Obito was an anomaly who became a chunnin without the Sharingan and still developed it and in the heat of the moment gave it to Kakashi. Kagami was furious that he had given it away, but also the fact that he had given it away during his period as a clan head would be a black mark on his image. He would lose considerable sway in the Uchiha clan and heads would roll for this travesty. He only hoped that he could get the boys body, and then he would hold the body and burn it in flames that would rival**Amaterasu.**

* * *

_(3 days later)_

Uzumaki Naruto finally reached the gates of Konoha. He could have reached there in a day. But his body was only getting acclimatized to the dense chakra he possessed and he suffered aching pains and spasms. So he took refuge in an out of the way village in Fire Country. After the pangs of pain lessened he stole some old clothes and supplies and headed off towards Konoha. He just hoped that his mews of supposed death hadn't created too much of a ruckus, because he was sure his seemingly resurrection would cause a lot of headaches for everyone.

When he reached the gates of Konoha, the chunnin guards were in for a rude awakening when they saw Uchiha Obito walk up to them and show them his id and number. Immediately alarms blared in ANBU headquarters as a full squad was dispatched to the main gates. Naruto's only thought while he was whisked away and facing the penetrating eyes of the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Uchiha Kagami, Namikaze Minato while surrounded by a full ANBU squad holding enough weapons to make Tenten jealous was, _"How am I gonna wing out of this…..?_

**AN/: Slow updates only guys. Hope you enjoy. Read and Review. Any suggestions or ideas PM me or send it in a review. Peace out.**


	3. Will of Fire or Curse of Hatred

**The One Eyed Uchiha**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto….**

**Chapter 3: Will of Fire or Curse of Hatred**

Naruto had always seen the Sandaime as a strong but perverted old man. In his young age, he was unable to distinguish between the power the old man held and the eccentricities he displayed to Naruto. But he had heard of the legends about him. Especially after the Chunnin Exams. Of how he had fought the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokages to a standstill. How he had destroyed their regenerating bodies. How his chakra potential was unrivalled. His mere presence with his chakra unleashed had sent elite jounin crawling. He had brought down three Kage-level shinobi in their prime, when he was well past his prime during the Chunnin Exams. A man with no known pedigree and with no bloodline, he had clawed his way to the rank of the Hokage. He had stared down enemies and ripped their hearts through their mouths for his village. He had feverishly studied every scroll he could get his hands on and learnt every jutsu there was in the archives of Konoha. The man with the Iron Will. The man who defeated Salamander Hanzo in his prime. The man who single handedly fought the armies of Iwa, Kumo and Kiri, laying waste to entire battalions. The man who had brought down Onoki, The Sandaime Tsuchikage and his battalion of Iwa Kill Squads with only his summons and taijutsu to prove that he was the superior ninja. The man regarded as **The God of Shinobi. **Even his famous predecessors had not achieved such titles. They were powerful ,more powerful than him. But they had bloodlines and specific nature affinities attuned to them that they could create wonders. Sarutobi Hiruzen had none, yet he had mastered everything from taijutsu to fuinjutsu. Now Naruto felt his entire soul bared out before the man's eyes.

Naruto knew if he had the previous skills he would have stood a chance of staring down the Hokage. But his chakra capacity while full, he possessed none of the control he had. His chakra capacity overwhelmed the Sandaime's but the Hokage had rigid control and his chakra while less than his reserves they were unbelievably dense. Naruto thought what would have happened Sarutobi was there to help him during the Fourth Shinobi World War. They would have stood a better chance at facing Tobi and his White Zetsu army.

Sarutobi Hiruzen looked at the young chunnin standing in front of him. The boy claimed to be Uchiha Obito, whose death was reported to him by one of his most trusted jounin, Namikaze Minato and the boy's own Jounin- Sensei. Yet he knew the chunnin who stood in front of him was Uchiha Obito. There was no henge or any genjutsu around the boy. The boy had eyes that were battle weary and he could see the fatigue in the boy's shoulders. This was a boy-no man- who had run through the gauntlet and come out with bloodied scars and valuable experience. Sarutobi saw something else that made his heart swell in pride. The boy's only eye showed determination and quiet confidence in his skills. None of the stoic aloofness that the Uchiha possessed. The boy was a living embodiment of the Will of Fire.

Naruto's body relaxed minutely as he looked at the small smile at the Sandaime's face. He had seen this smile when Naruto had shown up as a young ninja for his ID registration. A smile of pride. Then the Sandaime spoke,_" You claim to be Uchiha Obito?"_. Naruto nodded mutely. _"Understand that if you deviate from your standing anytime later, then you would be considered an enemy and you would be terminated"._ Naruto nodded again. Sarutobi handed over the reign to the clan head Uchiha Kagami. Kagami started abruptly,_" According to Namikaze-san's report, Uchiha Obito possessed the Sharingan in its two tomoe stage. Prove it"._ Naruto simply channeled his chakra to his eyes. His sclera became red and his iris was surrounded by two tomoes spinning around each other. Uchiha Kagami nodded simply confirming that with his own Sharingan observing the minute movements around the eyes and ensuring that it wasn't a genjutsu or a nodded and gestured to Minato. Minato started his questioning immediately,_" If you are Obito, how did you survive when you were buried using **Yomi Numa** technique?"_. Naruto simply stated the truth,_" I used_ **Doton: Dochū Eigyo no Jutsu".** Minato immediately asked the next question,_" Where did you learn it?"_. Naruto replied immediately,_" From the jounin from Iwa when he tried to kill me. He used the technique when he found that his genjutsu didn't work on me"_. _"Minato has said that he checked your pulse and found it absent. So he buried you. How did you miraculously come back to life again?"_ questioned the Sandaime. Naruto made up a story of how he was nearly dying and his heart flatlined just after giving his left eye to Kakashi but the sudden pressure change caused by the usage of the technique restarted his heart and he was just able to use the technique he copied to leave the underground area. Sarutobi nodded and replied to others,_" There are instances of the human body doing such things as absorbing the ambient chakra to support the body. Senju Tsunade has done such research and has even used it to produce her greatest creation."_ Minato and Kagami nodded. They knew of the Slug Princess ability to miraculously heal from a death state to perfectly functioning state due to her work on creating the **Sozo Saizei:Creation:Rebirth **seal on her forehead. After a few more questions to confirm that he was really Obito which Naruto could answer thankfully due to the memories he had received.

_"Thank You, Obito. Consider this a second chance in your life. get some rest. You will be informed when you are needed. Till then you are on leave. Dismissed",_ stated Sarutobi. Once he had left, Sarutobi turned and dismissed the ANBU. Then he looked at the Uchiha clan head and Namikaze Minato and said,_" Your thoughts...?_ he trailed off. _" He possesses the Sharingan genuinely and is really a member of the Uchiha clan. Apart from that I am not sure enough to say anything about his personality.",_ Uchiha Kagami said. Minato said quietly,_" He was able to answer my questions correctly. The ideas we formed, the teamwork tactics and certain personal questions regarding incidents between Obito and only myself."_ Sarutobi looked at both of them and said,_" Apart from some small damage to his chakra network due to intense usage and fatigue, he was remarkably healthy. His legs only showed some bruising and small hairline fractures then the life threatening one you mentioned, Minato. While there are instances of chakra being used by the body to heal he shows remarkable ability in utilising it effectively. Maybe he has a future as a medical ninja."_ Uchiha Kagami grimaced at that. He would be damned before he allowed one of his ninja to become a medic nin, especially someone with such a strong will to survive an assassination team of Iwa. He would ensure that the boy was groomed clearly in the ways of the Sharingan. Unfortunately, the eye which he had donated to Hatake Kakashi couldn't be replaced in his eye, as the wound had scabbed over. Still Uchiha's stood together and he would be damned before he allowed one of his clansmen without any proper training. He nodded before he swept out of the Hokage's office with nary a sound.

Namikaze Minato also stood up understanding Sarutobi's penetrating gaze,_"I'll ensure that there are no more problems in my team, Hokage-sama."_ Sarutobi nodded before also dismissing him. He stood up and looked over the window towards the village. He looked at the village and its citizens and took a deep breath. It seemed that the new generation was preparing for war. He only hoped that more people came like Uchiha Obito who possessed the Will of Fire and shed the Curse of Hatred that comes with war.

**(At Uchiha Compound)**

Uzumaki Naruto, now Uchiha Obito walked through the clan grounds to his home. He had never seen the Uchiha district so crowded. Maybe it was because the war was just starting and the Kyuubi attack hadn't happened. Regarding that he had to go home and ponder over the various paradoxes like the existence of Kyuubi in his mother and in him at the same time. He had to meditate and get some questions answered regarding the history and his place in time. He came to a modest two-storey house. He lived with his uncle and aunt who were civilians. They had taken him in after his parents had died in the initial skirmishes of the war. He didn't talk with them much but still they doted on him and fussed over him. It was something Naruto had never experienced in his previous life. He met Uchiha Masao and his wife Akira who gave him bone crushing hugs and fussed over him. Over some tea, they told him how they told they thought they had lost him and how Kagami's news was a balm to their aching hearts. They had planned a huge celebration tonight to mark his second chance at life. His uncle told him to get some rest and to prepare for the party.

Obito walked to his room and stripped of his clothes and took a hot shower. He had forgotten the simple pleasures of letting hot water flow over you washing away all the dirt and grime. During the war there was no time for any such luxuries and before he wasn't allowed to have such pleasures due to the cranky old landlady of the apartment. After drying his hair, Obito assumed a meditative position and went inside his own mind.

When he reached the sewers of his mindscape, he saw that the cracks and crevices on the wall were slowly healing. he walked towards the giant cage and looked at the Kyuubi. He voiced the question he had. _"What happened to the Kyuubi that existed in Uzumaki Kushina?"_. Kurama sighed before asking,_"What do you know about the Tailed Beast's brat?. Don't answer it."_,it said as Naruto was ready to launch into a lecture about the Tailed Beasts. _"According to you humans we are just masses of chakra,right. Well you got something right. We are just masses of chakra. But we acquire the personality of the people we are sealed into or the personality of the person who is controlling us. Shukaku was insane because he was sealed inside a mad priest, then a tea kettle. If he had stayed inside your friend Gaara for some more time, he might have changed. Same thing goes to Gyuuki. remember, he became bat-shit insane just like his host Killer B, rapping and madness. But unlike others, I never had contact with my hosts. Uzumaki Mito and Kushina never even acknowledged my existence. So my personality was dominated by Madara, the man with the Curse of Hatred. So I became vengeful and destroyed everything in sight. Only when you started using me continuously did I achieve my present state of consciousness. The Kyuubi inside Uzumaki Kushina is an identical copy of my chakra but it lacks the personality and intelligence I possess. It is merely a extension of Madara's hatred. If it was released now, the Shinigami's seal in your stomach would activate and draw it in inside your body. My consciousness would overwhelm its feeble state of intelligence and in best case scenario, the chakra would be dissipated or in the worst case, the chakra would undergo a cataclysmic collapse due to lack of a soul and would implode upon itself"_. Naruto nodded, _"So there would be no problems with you existing in this 's a relief"_ said Naruto. He felt someone knocking on his door. Coming out of his meditation he saw his uncle come into his room. _" Obito, Kagami-sama wants to meet with you. He has sent a messenger informing you to go to his home immediately. We had to cancel the party"_, said Masao. Naruto- no he was Obito now- nodded and changed into formal wear designated to be worn when meeting with the clan heads or higher officials.

Obito walked to the clan head's home. It was a simple house similar to the one where he lived. He figured it would be more ostentatious than this. Once he approached the gates, security personnel opened the door and led him inside the house. There he met the Uchiha clan head sitting cross legged on tatami mats. When he approached him, Kagami opened his eyes. _" Sit, Obito-kun"_, he said. Obito sat down in a identical position and looked at the man. Uchiha Kagami turned his onyx eyes onto the chunnin in front of him. _"The Hokage has given you atleast a month off duty. When you return, you will be transferred to another team, in order to avoid conflict with your previous team."_ Obito's eye widened at this._" However, he would have most probably transferred you to the medic-nin program because of your miraculous ability to heal your wounds."_ Kagami actually snorted as he said this._" Like hell, I would allow a Uchiha with an active Sharingan to join the medic-nin program. I have informed one of the elite jounin of the village, Uchiha Takeru to instruct you in our ways. He is a Commander of the Uchiha Military Police and my brother. Since you are chunnin outside of the clan bylaws, you can accept missions from Hokage-sama. But otherwise you will report to Takeru-san for any clan orders. Is that clear?"._ Obito nodded rapidly. _"Good, then use this week to familiarise yourself to the power of the Sharingan. Takeru-san will help you. Proceed to our clan Training Ground 12 immediately. You are eligible to use the clan library for your reference and research. Do not disappoint ", _he said. Obito got up and bowed. He walked out of the house and headed towards the clan library.

**(Uchiha Training ground 12)**

Obito stood in one of the more isolated training grounds of his clan. He knew he only had a month left before he was thrown into the Third Shinobi War. He was also aware that he was considered a joke in Konoha and also in his own clan. The Konoha ninjas obviously considered Kakashi a prodigy and ignored him. His own clan didn't bother with him because he lacked the Sharingan. Now even though he possessed the Sharingan he was considered a cripple because of the lack of an eye. The Sandaime had tried to offer him a lifeline by sending him to the Medical corps but his clan head had bypassed the Hokage's orders by using clan bylaws and sent him to the regular forces. He could clearly understand the thought. He was considered as cannon fodder. He would be thrown to the wolves by his own clan because he had donated his Sharingan to an non Uchiha and brought disrespect to the clan. He did not possess any political sway in the clan hence he would be unable to contest any decisions taken by the clan head.

He knew he had to change his fighting style and personality to match that of Obito. He couldn't use his trademark technique of Kage Bunshin like before. Neither could he use the Rasengan or its variations. Summons were also out as he had not yet signed the Contract of the Toads in this reality. So Sage Mode was also out. He couldn't use Kurama's chakra as it was presently considered to be in the body of Uzumaki Kushina. That only left his brawler style of taijutsu which was only better than street fighting. In addition to that he also lost his elemental chakra and his chakra control. He knew he had to work his ass off, in the following month to survive the war.

He had taken four scrolls from the Clan Library. One was an old scroll written by an Uchiha Izuna. It was always considered that it was Madara that was the strongest Uchiha. But Izuna was also one of the foremost users of the Sharingan nearly equal to Madara. Both had possessed the Mangekyou Sharingan, but Madara had taken his brothers eyes to obtain the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. Obito was reading Izuna's scroll which went as this,_" The Sharingan is one of the greatest doujutsu to exist in the world. But unlike my fellowmen in clan I don't believe that the Uchiha's are the greatest in the world because of our Sharingan. There are other ninja's other than Uchiha's whose prowess in the arts of the ninja are greater than us. The capabilities of the Sharingan are many and varied. The Sharingan possesses the ability to read the flow of chakra and its also enhances visual perception and increases the optical capacity. It accelerates the memory cortex of our brain when it is working. When these factors are viewed practically in life, it transcends into the Sharingan's most feared ability to copy any kind or form of ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu. Also another feared capability of the Sharingan is that it enables the user to predict the opposing ninjas movements and techniques. This enables us to avoid any and all Sharingan allows us to pierce the veil of genjutsu. But experienced users of genjutsu will create layers over layers to alter reality. Also the Sharingan allows the user to implant genjutsu onto others if the enemy is looking into our eyes and the user is extremely proficient in that jutsu._

_The Sharingan is made up of three stages. Each stage is represented by the amount of tomoe in the first stage allows he user to perceive the world in 1/2th faster than the other ninjas. The second stage allows the user to comprehend the wold in 1/4th of a second. The third stage allows us to perceive the world in 1/16th of a second. Between each stage the amount of enhanced perception increases exponentially. To achieve increase in the stages of the Sharingan, one must push himself to the limits or face dire situation which forces the body to evolve to the next stage. Each Sharingan is unique and different from constant usage and practice will help you identify the limits of your are other stages but I am forbidden to place such knowledge in this first to understand the Sharingan one must accept that the Sharingan is a tool and only that. It is not the ultimate power. The Sharingan while it allows the user to copy the jutsu, he must also understand the theory, concept and also possess the chakra capacity to utilise the technique to the full strength. Also the Sharingan is unable to copy the jutsu if it possesses less number of seals than the full ones. It is also incapable of copying seal less jutsu. Also even if the Sharingan is capable of predicting the the enemy's movements, the user must also possess the speed necessary speed to doge or evade the ninja. Otherwise, we are vulnerable to it. The Sharingan allows us to possess eidetic memory as the stages increase. But prolonged usage of the Sharingan creates stress and damages the brain. Also despite our eidetic memory we need to identify and understand the theory and knowledge before we can use any Fuinjutsu like everybody else. Only the Uzumaki clan is capable of creating seal masters with inherent ability in Fuinjutsu. Heed my advice and you may reach the great heights that my brother Madara and I have achieved. May Amaterasu shine on your future young Uchiha._

Obito closed the scroll and pondered the ancient Uchiha's words. He knew he needed to be prepared maximum to even survive in such a harsh scenario. First he needed to identify his limits. As he was thinking of such things, he saw an elderly man coming towards him. The man approached him and looked at him from head to toe and asked,_"Are you Obito-kun?"_. When Obito nodded, he sent him a smile and said,_" I am Uchiha Takeru and I am going to be your sensei till you become jounin. Is that clear, Obito-kun?"_. When Obito accepted that, Takeru smiled and asked him if he had any questions. Immediately Obito asked," _Kagami-sama said you were an Elite Jounin and also his brother, but you look old and frail."_ Takeru smiled and said, _"I am Kagami's eldest brother. My two younger brothers died in the previous war. Kagami was the last boy. Even though, I was the heir apparent, he became the clan head because he had a better grasp of the family politics than me. Me, I was just a fighter. As for the thought that I am a Elite Jounin, I was but now I have retired due to my advancing age. But I still possess enough fight in these bones to teach you Obito-kun."_ As he said this, he flashed a mature Three tomoe Sharingan, with his chakra unleashed. A powerful heatwave seemed to emanate from him as he unleashed his entire chakra. Obito's clothes and hair actually started smoldering as he stood in the maelstrom that was Takeru's chakra. He quickly exerted control over his chakra and the heat dissipated. Obito shivered as he stood rooted to the ground. The Shinobi Wars must have created literal powerhouses in Konoha. _"Come Obito, let me teach you the power of our family , The Sharingan."_, said Takeru.

**(A month later)**

Obito had just finished an all out, no holds barred sparring session with his sensei. Only flashes of kunai were visible when the two fighters clashed. Otherwise huge jets of fire,clashed with whipping gales of wind. Finally when both ninja's stopped their fight, they were sporting burns and slashes with blood staining the ground red. The actual geography of the place had changed in that month due to the intense training that they had gone through. The training had gone in four stages. Takeru-san had identified Obito's huge chakra reserves and questioned him about it. Obito had said, that he had undergone rigorous training under his previous sensei to achieve that. Takeru looked sceptical about that as he had heard that Obito only possessed average reserves. He had ignored that and said that his reserves would help him maintain the Sharingan for a long time. But he cautioned Obito to use it only in battles as the Sharingan was very chakra intensive. They had also analysed the Sharingan he possessed. Takeru was shocked to notice that Obito's Sharingan was much more capable of extra perception than his own at its two tomoe stage. Further analysis showed him that Obito possessed one of the strongest Sharingan's around. Obito wasn't surprised as he had heard Kakashi had used the Sharingan very effectively and powerfully which meant that the doujutsu already possessed formidable strength. When Takeru had put him through the paces and saw his wounds and bruises heal slowly but visibly, he was shocked. Obito said that it was his body's latent ability to heal using his chakra. Takeru had muttered something about his parents and told him to wear extra heavy weights than he had ordered to his body and to practice the taijutsu. Takeru returned two days later and had taken him from his home to a secluded place to inform him, a shocking news. Apparently Takeru had investigated his lineage when he saw the healing factor he possessed. Apparently his mother who was considered to be a civilian of no name heritage was maternally descended from one of the strongest kunoichis, Senju Toka. His mother had been the bastard child of a Senju and a rich civilian. With no name to her, she had struggled to make ends meet when she had met his father and married. This combined with the fact that his father was the Great-great-great grandchild of Uchiha Izuna, but was disregarded because the entire line didn't show the prowess that made Izuna legendary. This with the fact that his father had married a civilian led the clan to write of that portion of the family. It took Takeru two days to find and confirm his lineage. While Takeru said that the fact that Obito was part Senju would lead to his ostracisation in the clan and to keep his knowledge of his ancestry buried. When Obito questioned whether he would be found out, Takeru said he had hid his tracks well and destroyed the sources of information.

Thankfully Takeru had considered his healing cum regeneration to be part of the unique characteristics of the Senju bloodline. But this led to him driving Obito to the ground in training as he could keep taking damage and be back to a healthy state with hardened muscles. Takeru had advised him against using chakra to augment his muscles during taijutsu. He said ninjas did that to achieve strength and speed quickly, as they found that it took time to let it heal and to strengthen it by natural means. But Obito thanks to his healing factor could rip his muscles and they would heal over in a day, all strengthened up. So Obito combined with proper food and training achieved a physique similar to Maito Gai. His speed was unrivalled when he started augmenting his muscles with chakra to increase his already formidable speed. His sensei also taught him Kage Bunshin to help him learn the theoretical aspects of his training while the real Obito did the physical aspects. Obito usually let his clone activate the Sharingan to learn the theory. While it caused a headache of immense proportions, his sensei said it was safe to his mind due to the healing factor. Also he said he would be the only Uchiha with the necessary chakra reserves to create a Kage Bunshin and to utilise the Sharingan in it to study and to also survive the mental assault that came with the dispelling of the clone. His sensei actually felt jealous that Obito could use his Sharingan in various ways because of his lack of limitations.

Elemental training also took the forefront as his sensei analysed his chakra affinities. He had carried over his affinity for wind from his past life. When he channeled chakra into the paper, it was split into two and both started burning. Takeru was shocked that he possessed such advanced affinities at a young age but had taught him the training exercises for the fire element. He said he did not know the training for wind but Obito had used his Kage Bunshin to secretly practice the wind affinity at night near his home. With the Sharingan's ability to see chakra, he was able to learn it very quickly. Now he understood how Sasuke had managed to learn the lightning affinity in a month and also the Chidori.

Finally after the last training session, Takeru took him aside and said to him,_ "Obito-kun, your prowess in the Sharingan and in the ninja arts is almost unbelievable. But I have seen your work ethic and your training. We, Uchiha's have the tag of cheaters and thieves of jutsu. Never steal another man's jutsu, especially your fellow ninja's without his permission. Maintain a healthy respect for your peers. Remember that the Sharingan is a tool and is to be used with the greatest of caution. Never become arrogant because of your skill. There is always someone better than you. And remember Obito despite your prowess, people will doubt you because of your eye or lack thereof. Show them your will and power. Remember Obito that although my time as a ninja is over, my legacy lives in you. Go meet Kagami-kun. I have reported your progress and he is most pleased with it. He will give your orders. Also Obito, my door is always open for you." _Obito nodded his thanks and walked away with his head held high. He respected Takeru-sensei because the man taught him more than Jiraiya, Kakashi and Namikaze Minato. Jiraiya and Kakashi were perverts, while his father was more interested in teamwork and taught Kakashi more than him.

Obito walked towards the clan head's home reminiscing over his training. So he forgot to notice the looks he received from the women in his clan. When he reached Kagami-sama's home, he was ushered in to the meeting room. There he saw the clan head sitting with his daughter Uchiha Mikoto. Obito cleared his throat and Kagami looked at him. He gestured him to take a seat and introduced Mikoto to him. Obito bowed and then straightened. Then Kagami started, _"Your progress is astounding Obito. Takeru-san has provided me with the reports and I am most impressed with it. Show me your Sharingan."_ Obito acquiesced and his right eye changed into a three tomoe Sharingan spinning fast. Kagami and Mikoto activated their own Sharingan to observe him. He noted that Kagami had chakra reserves that of a high jounin while Mikoto possessed a high chunnin's reserves. Mikoto actually gasped when she saw Obito who she had always considered inferior to her to possess a three tomoe Sharingan and also chakra reserves of a jounin. Kagami nodded, though his face remained stoic, Obito with his Sharingan could read the micro expressions of awe and surprise. That was an ability of the Sharingan he had observed, although that was present in few Uchiha's like Takeru and also with Itachi in the past life. Kagami told him, _" Report to Hokage-sama at 3:00 pm. He will be passing our new orders and also debrief you on your team."_ Obito nodded and happily trotted off to his home. It was 11:00 am and he had to do some shopping before he met with the Hokage.

**(Hokage's Tower)**

Obito walked into the Hokage's tower with his new ensemble. A dark blue half mask over the left side of his face leaving his right side open and the right side of the mouth open for jutsu. A black form fitting clothes with pouches and pockets to store kunai and shuriken. Overall he looked like an ANBU ninja wearing only a half mask on the right side of his face. When he reported to the Hokage's tower at 3:00 pm, he was ushered inside the Hokage's room. When he entered Sarutobi raised his head and sent him a smile. Then with a crisp voice he said,_" Chunnin Uchiha Obito, you are given the position of team leader of a three man cell including yourself, Chunnin Shiranmui Genma and Chunnin Gekko Hayate. Your first mission is to transport these documents to Sunagakure within three days. It is a B-Rank mission. Your team is waiting for you downstairs. Your mission starts in an hour. The pay for the mission will be distributed among three of you. Dismissed." _Obito was happy with his team as he had atleast some contact with them in his past and also in the present life. They were newly minted chunnin and had been in awe of him when he said he was on a team with Namikaze Minato and Hatake Kakashi. Although they would have heard of his disability and would underestimate him. He would have to thrash it out of them if they thought they could defeat him. He was Uchiha-fuckin'-Obito. He met with his team downstairs and greeted them. He said, _"Meet me at West gate in an hour. Pack for six days. Its a delivery to Sunagakure. Dismissed."_ They nodded and vanished to various parts of the village. He knew he too had to pack for his mission and vanished in a soundless Shunshin with no leaves or smoke. If he had waited for a second more he would have seen the astonished faces of Team Minato just arriving inside the tower.

**(One hour later)**

Obito reached the West gate to see his companions waiting for him. He flashed his Sharingan for a second and gauged their chakra capacity from a distance. Good,he decided. They would be able to keep up a reasonable pace at the speed he intended to set. He reached them and nodded at them. He said, _" I'll take point. Genma to my right and Hayate to my left. We have six hours till we reach our intended campsite. After reaching there we proceed based on our time constraints. Any questions?"_ When Genma said hesitantly,_" Perhaps Obito-san, that me or Hayate should take point. You know because of your disability."_ Obito looked at them and flashed his Sharingan. The next thing they knew they felt gravity increase tenfold. Hayate nearly fainted and Genma collapsed to his knees at the power. They flashed fearful eyes to him, only to see him standing with his chakra unleashed and Sharingan spinning wildly. He suppressed his chakra and they got up wincing at the look in his eyes. A look of a predator. _"You have any other questions Genma-san? Perhaps you doubt Hokage-sama's decisions on my appointment as team leader ."_, said Obito whose very presence radiated menace. Genma and Hayate refused it furiously nodding their heads.  
Immediately Obito had a sunny smile on his face and he said, _"Yosh, Then we are off to Sunagakure."_

**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews. Hope you enjoy the longer chapter. Read and review. Suggestions are appreciated**_  
_


	4. Business Deals

**The One eyed Uchiha  
**

**A/N:Thanks to Skullders, roboguy45, Sn0rkack, Zen Rinnegan, The Golden Boy, Zweig, Phantom dark Knight, tough chick, ruhiko, senpen banka, oregon ducks,CW, warsage, ddcj1990, maleivius, jeanpaulreddy93, the keeper of worlds, clown that sleeps, wishing wanderer, kafeidetour, windfox90 and magicrazy101 for your reviews. Thanks to all who favorited the story and added to their alerts. Enjoy the story.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
**

**Chapter 4: Business Deals:**

Obito set his team through the paces during their mission to Sunagakure. Genma and Hayate were really feeling the strain, but they kept their silence. He was facing troubling thoughts as he thought about his future in Konoha. He knew he had to earn his place in the shinobi ranks. He did not possess a sensei of the caliber of Namikaze Minato nor did the clan and the Elders favour him because of his actions on gifting the Sharingan.

So in reality he was figuratively without any clan or sensei. Takeru-sensei didn't count. The man had done all that was possible to help him. It would go against his morals to disturb a man who wanted to enjoy his retirement. That meant he had to earn his merit with his actions. He couldn't hang on to the coattails of any other person to reach heights. It wasn't a problem for him. He had faced this problem in every other scenario in his past life. He had to work for everything. He was underestimated by Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, etc.

All of them were responsible for him during his younger age in his previous life. Kakashi had washed his hands off him saying that he was too depressed by the death of his sensei and teammates. Jiraiya, his godfather had the same excuse. Saying he lost his student and the man he considered his son. Tsunade, his godmother said the same thing except she had lost her lover Dan and her brother Nawaki. All of them looked at him not as Naruto but as replacements for their loved ones. Jiraiya considered him as Minato, Tsunade as Nawaki and Kakashi as Obito. Well, atleast he fulfilled Kakashi's wish in this dimension.

Obito snorted at their hypocrisy. They said they loved him and expected him to forget and forgive when they were unable to do so by themselves. He had received a Chidori through his chest and when he failed to bring back Sasuke, they said he was jealous of his teammate and purposefully sabotaged the mission. While he may have been jealous of the awe and admiration the Uchiha received he knew he would never sabotage a mission or break his promise. But they had still doubted him. His stigma as a demon container was always against him. Only after Pain's invasion did the people view him as a hero. And that was because his lineage was released by Tsunade. He was always ready to forgive at the drop of a hat, but he never forgot them. The war and Tobi's assault left him very little time to think over matters. He knew he had lost his naivety a long time ago. Being a ninja tended to screw people like that. Only few gems like Haku, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Kaguya Kimmimaro (despite his fatalistic attitude, the man had the balls to stick to his guns despite facing overwhelming opposition even though his master was a psychopath). Uzumaki Naruto had been such a gem but he was not Naruto anymore. He had seen too many deaths and betrayals. He knew his knowledge of the future was invaluable. He could use it to change history. Countless lives could be saved. But he knew he had to keep his knowledge a secret. If anyone suspected him of such things he would be facing a tribunal and he would lose his knowledge for the good of Konoha or some such nonsense.

Obito shook himself of such thoughts as he reached the gates of Sunagakure. Since he was the team leader he flashed their papers to the chunnin at the gates. After verification, they were lead to the ninja in charge of handling their documents. When the team entered Sunagakure, Obito saw his teammates look around at their surroundings in awe. He knew Suna was very different to Konoha in environment and standards. The people led a harsher life compared to the people of Konoha. This translated to amazing endurance to their shinobi. Suna shinobi were notorious for their ability to withstand long battles and their esoteric techniques such as puppetry. Suna was in a state of high alert due to the kidnapping of their Sandaime Kazekage and the loss of one of their foremost shinobi, Akasuna no Sasori. They were at a loss and their hasty actions in confirming a rumour that the Sandaime was kidnapped by Iwa led to the escalating tensions. Konoha since it was Suna's ally had to send help and support it. Despite the alliance, Suna still harboured a grudge against Konoha for losing the Second Shinobi War against it.

Obito maintained a sharp lookout despite being in friendly territory. He knew how long grudges lasted and didn't want a face a Suna shinobi in his homeground. Genma and Hayate being rookie chunnin were looking around without any hesitation. while they were able to analyse and find out if any harm was going to head towards to them they were not capable of analysing a experienced shinobi's glares or killing intent.

It was known fact that chunnin were able to withstand atleast jounin level killing intent. But most rookie chunnin were unable to distinguish between civilian's killing intent and a experienced jounin's killing intent which the person managed to suppress to that of a civilian. That was what set apart the rookies from the elites of the ninja , while standing in front of the jounin sitting in front of the desk, could feel the killing intent the jounin emitted, Genma and Hayate were oblivious to it.

The Suna jounin noticed the chunnin standing in front of him were oblivious to his KI and mentally snorted,_" Tree hugging Konoha-nins. It was only because they had Sarutobi Hiruzen, Hatake Sakumo, The White Fang or Senju Tsunade, The Slug Princess, Suna would have won the Second Shinobi War. Now they have forced Sakumo to commit sepukku and Tsunade has walked out of her village. If it weren't for the fact that our Kazekage is missing, we would have amassed our force and hit Konoha."_ As the jounin was thinking such thoughts he turned his eyes towards Obito. He could see the chunnin's lone eye boring into him with an unholy intensity.

_"Atleast, one of them have their priorities right."_, thought the jounin. He acknowledged Obito with a nod. The jounin took the papers from Obito and after riffling through them, called a genin and sent him with the papers to the Kazekage. After that the jounin said,_" There are some papers that will be sent to Konoha from the Kazekage. The papers will be ready tonight. You are welcome to enjoy our hospitality till then."_ Obito and his team nodded. Obito could also clearly hear the hidden meaning. They were welcome till their mission allowed them to be in Suna. After that they had to pack their bags and hightail it out of there.

Obito and his team walked out of the Kazekage's building. Genma and Hayate were looking at hm expectantly. He said to them,_" We will spend the time in the bazaar and training grounds. No need to take a room and waste our ryo for a few hours. Meet me in the same place in four hours."_ Hayate and Genma nodded and walked away from him towards the training grounds. He knew, that he was being watched carefully, more than others because of his Sharingan. That was the reason why he avoided the training grounds since his mere presence might lead to escalating tensions between Konoha and Suna. Besides with his knowledge of the future there was money to be made and deals to be brokered.

While the Hidden Villages did revolve around the income of shinobi, various treaties, alliances and bounty hunting; the Daimyo's palace and kingdoms revolved around the various mercantile guilds and companies in their kingdom. Whereas Akatsuki were able to increase their finances by hunting bounties, and completing A rank and S rank missions, the common man couldn't do that and so they were businessman. Blacksmiths, carpenters, tailors, etc were some of the most demanding businesses.

Obito knew, he couldn't depend on his uncle and aunt to provide for him forever and he would have to stand on his own legs soon. While his shinobi lifestyle would provide for him a good life, Obito knew the value of money and he wanted to save some money for his needs. Combined with what Konoha would face during the next few years, finances were going to be a crunch and he knew it. During wartime no missions would be taken by the warring villages and so the shinobi cannot earn any money during the war. Obito in his past life didn't know about the hardships, since he was a main kingpin of the war and he was provided with everything he needed. But he had seen shinobi's with families suffering hardships and poverty since the breadwinner of the family was unable to earn any money.

Obito also knew that the money he earned from missions were first directed to the clan treasury and then alone rerouted to his account after tax cuts and rent. He knew some ryo in cash, kept as a insurance in other places would help him in the future, if he was in a crunch situation. Thinking of such thoughts he approached the main bazaar looking at the various trinkets and clothing on display. While looking around he could see that they mainly traded the gold dust obtained from the desert for various items.

Looking at the various items sold, Obito saw something that might help him earn some side money. Obito approached a man selling furs and animal skins. While fur was almost never found in Suna and was also never used because of the intense heat, Obito knew animal skins were in high demand because of their ability to retain water. While shinobi possessed immense stamina when compared to civilians and a jinchurikki like him could go for days without food or water. But even average shinobi fell under the onslaught of the intense heat and the bone drying heat of deserts of Wind country. That was the reason Sunagakure was never invaded since its conception by a large attacking force. Combine the intense desert heat with the ability of the various Kazekage's ability to control the sands and the presence of Shukaku, was enough to be destroy any invading force. Only Deidara and Sasori managed to attack Suna and also manage to invade it. But that was due to Sasori's presence who knew all the hidden springs and wells to keep a person hydrated in the desert and their S rank capabilities. Average ninja would perish in the unforgiving sands if they tried to explore or go off the beaten path.

This meant that animal skins were costly in Suna. Especially desert animal skins, since they possessed high retention factor. Unfortunately, the few anmals in the desert were scorpions, lizards and snakes. Snakes were usually used for waterskins. But finding snakes in the undulating dunes of the desert was hard. Usually merchant went with an entire caravan to hunt and kill these animals for their skins. For an average shinobi it would be hard to find a snake, but for Obito with the Sharingan and his huge chakra reserves, he would be able to detect them easily.

After noting the main types of snake skins used, Obito was walking out of the bazaar towards the gate of Suna when he saw man with crocodile water skins for sale. Crocodiles don't live in deserts do they.?

When Obito reached the gates it was past noon and dusk was a few hours away. He knew it was at such times that animals came out in the desert. As he left the gates of Suna, he knew he had to stray off into the deserts, out of beaten tracks if he needed to find some snakes. But the desert was a confusing place and even with the Sharingan's memory perception he would be unable to find his way back. Thankfully he was gifted with his previous fuinjutsu skills. While he could use the Hiraishin because of his fathers formulae and help, he didn't have such a luxury in this era. He never did understand the mechanics of Hiraishin fully. He just knew how to use it in conjunction with his fathers kunai. Thankfully he had deciphered some of the seals and could understand the area perception seal. This seal allowed the person to pinpoint the area from which the tug was coming and flash over there. While he hadn't deconstructed the space-time movement he had managed to identify the target perception seals.

This meant he would be able to leave markers near the tracks to maintain his position and come back to the correct path. Only difference was that he couldn't flash over there instantly like Hiraishin. But that was not an issue in this case and Obito calmly placed a marker seal near the path on a bland rock and headed off into the deserts.

After a few hours, Obito was heading back to the bazaars of Suna using his markers. Thanks to the prolonged usage of Sharingan, he was able to discern the minor movements in the sands and headed off towards those distortions. He had managed to take down around thirty desert sidewinders, some colourful snakes of a different variety and also a sand boa which he found near the oasis. He knew the sand boa would fetch him the highest price because of its unique coloration and its water retentivity. As he was heading back towards Suna he had found various hunters scrounging around the sands for snakes. He had carefully used the henge jutsu to move away from them towards Suna. Once he was at a nearby distance he slipped into a silent shunshin heading towards the markers. After reaching the markers, he had simply sealed the carcasses into a scroll. While storing things ina scroll were risky considering that if the scroll was damaged the entire thing would be wasted. Obito knew he wasn't going to be attacked now and he would just unseal it in the crowded bazaar so no one would notice.

Once Obito reached the bazaar, he created some clones and they henged into non descript men. Once they mingled inside the bazaar, Obito headed off towards the Wind temple in order to avoid any confrontation and to have plausible deniability. He had read the laws that Suna shinobi were banned from hunting in the desert unless it was a mission for the client. Only civilian traders and merchants were allowed. The fact that he was a Konoha shinobi and that he was on a mission to Sunagakure and he had done something illegal to boot in the village, and also the fact that he was doing side businesses without his clan's knowledge would have harsh repercussions on the Uchiha clan and Konoha. But Obito wasn't going to let a opportunity squander as such. His trio of clones went into various shops at various intervals selling the carcasses to the shopkeepers. He had passed specific instructions to his clones to trade in the skins for gold dust only as it was much more valuable outside Suna than inside it.

The clones finished selling their good and headed towards each other clone. Once they bumped into each other, one clone passed it to another clone and dispersed itself after vanishing into an alley. An other clone also gave the money the same way and also dispersed inside an alley. The lead clone possessing all the money sealed it inside a scroll. Then it headed off towards the park, where the boss was waiting for him.

In the park, Obito received the dispersed clones memories and headed towards the gate. As he came outside he bumped into his clone who surreptitiously transferred the scroll to him. After that the clone headed into some bushes and dispersed itself. Obito gave a small smile as he mentally calculated the amount of money he had earned. Nearly 50,000 ryo if he sold the gold dust in another place. An equivalent pay of a B rank mission. "Nice", he thought. He knew if he sold the gold dust in Konoha there would be suspicion on him and they would have to pay to the clan. Since Konoha was also allied to Suna, gold prices were comparitively low there than in other countries. So he knew he had to sell it somewhere else to earn the money.

As he reached the Kazekage's building, he saw Genma and Hayate waiting for him near the building. Once he reached there, he nodded to them and headed inside the building. There they met the same jounin who handled the paperwork. Once he finished arranging it. He passed a scroll to Obito and said curtly," The reply is present in the scroll. You can take it back to the Hokage." Obito and his team nodded. after securing the scroll. Obito and his team headed off towards Konoha.

* * *

Once they reached Konoha, Obito and his team reported to the Hokage tower. There they reported their mission success to the chunnin in front of the Hokage's room and submitted the documents. They were paid the money and after splitting it headed off. Obito informed them to come to Training Ground 43 the next day morning. After that Obito dismissed them. As Obito was walking home, he was immersed in thoughts. At first he had thought the Hokage would receive all ninja after missions. But he had learned that the Hokage only met with ninja who were close to him and who were prodigy's and future clan heads. This was so that they could maintain a cordial relationship with the various clans and also garner their support. Now Obito realised, how the entire Rookie Nine reported to the Hokage. Since they were all clan heirs the politics dictated that The Hokage should suck upto them by showing favouritism. Also all the Hokages either possessed some kind of connection to the previous ones. It would be nearly impossible for a non-related person to become the Hokage. The Shodaime and Nidaime were brothers. The Sandaime was taught by the Shodaime and the Nidaime. The Yondaime was the Jiraiya's student who was the Sandaime's student. Tsunade , the Godaime was also one of the Sannin. Obito snorted at the thought of his team now being received by a chunnin. Since he was out of Namikaze Minato's team, he was considered unworthy of any time with the Hokage. He knew if he became a jounin he would just be sent to ANBU or some job in the Uchiha Military Police since he was not considered to be elite material. Obito knew he had work to do if he was to be considered as an elite.

So immersed was he in his thoughts that he nearly missed Rin's squeal as she hugged him. Obito had nearly stabbed her before he controlled his reflexes. As he looked up, he saw Namikaze Minato, with Kakashi in tow standing over there. Rin stopped hugging him and led him towards his previous team. When he drew near them, he saw Kakashi had his headband over his left eye with his facemask standing and looking at him shocked. Minato shot him a warm smile and shook his hand. Obito idly considered the man who would become his father. But he knew, this man was not The Yondaime Hokage who had faced the Kyuubi no Youko in a battle and defeated it sealing it inside his own son. So, Obito didn't really have a connection to this man other than being his sensei. Even then the man doted on Kakashi much like Kakashi had doted on Sasuke. Obito merely gave a curt nod to his team, as he neared them.

When he neared them, Minato said jovially,_" It's good to see you Obito. How are you doing?"_. As he said this, he could see Minato's eyes flick towards his mask which showed his absent eye._ " Fine, Namikaze-san"_, replied Obito. Minato nearly winced at the indifferent tone shown by his former pupil. Obito maintained a stoic facade, as he mulled over his thoughts. He knew the Sandaime did not suggest the Medic-nin programme for him offhandedly. Someone must have informed the Sandaime of his inferior capabilities compared to Kakashi and due to his lack of an eye, they would have recommended him to the Medic-nin program. The only people who could influence the Sandaime in his case was the Uchiha clan head and Namikaze Minato. The Uchiha clan head would rather execute him than send him to the programme, that left only his former sensei. So Obito was understandably cold to his sensei. Then Obito looked at Kakashi. He merely grunted in Kakashi's direction and then ignored him. It stung him that Kakashi was such a stuck up prick and had yet to change despite Obito giving him the Sharingan.

Kakashi was at loss when he saw his former teammate. He knew that emotions were crowding him but he maintained an expressionless face. When he heard that Obito was alive, he was jumping in joy that they could go back to how they were formerly and he could apologise for his mistakes. But then he was informed Obito was shifted to a new cell, which Obito himself was leading. After that Kakashi immersed in training himself in using the Sharingan and didn't have the time to think of Obito. But he had seen him when he had gone on to receive a mission at the Tower. Obito was there, his left side of the face covered by a porcelain mask. Totally gaunt and having lost that innocence, Obito looked all business ready. Before Rin could call out , Obito had vanished. Now he was seeing Obito after the mission. He would have talked to Obito but he was just ignored by him and he couldn't even look at his face,. But he maintained a stoic face continuously.

Rin happily chatted to Obito, oblivious to everything around her. Then she exclaimed,_" Hey Obito, maybe we could meet up over the old training grounds tomorrow. You know we can train together even though we are in a different team. Maybe, Kakashi or Sensei can give you some pointers on how to lead a team."_ Obito's eyes flashed the Sharingan in anger before he controlled himself. Kakashi and Minato winced at the look in his eyes, when he said,_" No problem, Rin. My team and I are working by ourselves and we have our training to do."_ Before Rin could say anything more, Obito simply pulled his hands away from her grasp and vanished in a silent Shunshin towards the Uchiha District.

Minato noted in the awkard silence that followed Obito's departure that he already had the third stage of the Sharingan and was capable of soundless shunshin. Kakashi merely frowned at Obito's coldness towards them, whereas Rin was in despair because Obito had simply brushed her off and simply disregarded his old team. Rin was in silent tears before Minato beckoned Kakashi and her towards the tower, their thoughts spiraling in various directions.

* * *

Obito headed to the his home quickly. After greeting his aunt and uncle, he went to his room and stashed his gold dust scroll in the corner of his wardrobe. Once he had divested himself of the clothes, he took a shower and went to sleep. He had training to do tommorrow and he was unwilling to waste his time brooding over his past team and the injustices done to him.

Obito woke up early and finished his morning rituals before heading over to Training Ground 43. He reached the Training Ground 43 and saw his team mates hadn't come yet. Obito was preparing for the training exercises that they would have to undergo to become an accomplished unit. He knew it was during the war that the Ino-Shika-Chou trio had achieved their highest successful missions just shy of the Sannin's achievement. He knew it would be nearly impossible to recreate their magic but he was sure that he could atleast set some basics for the Raido-Genma-Aoba-Hayate combo that he had witnessed. He had seen thir breathtaking moves and had been astonished at their versatility and adapatability. But he was told it was just a shade of what the Ino-Shika-Chou trio or the Sannin had achieved. Now his mere presence changed the timeline. but he was damned before he let his team to waste away. He would recreate it now with his team.

Usually Uchiha's were not allowed to join the regular ninja forces. Mostly they remained in the Military Police and very few people were sponsored to enter the regular ninja forces. Since the civilians saw the Uchiha's maintaining the order in civilian sectors of Konoha, they had a very high opinion of the Uchiha Police. That was the reason Sasuke was always supported by the civilian part of the council. Now he was one of the few Uchiha's in the regular forces. While the Uchiha in the ninja forces have the Sharingan, they just used it to apply or dispel genjutsu and copy ninjutsu. They never practiced the ninjutsu they obtained to perfection. Thus even though they might know around a thousand jutsu, like Kakashi did, they were never able to perform it at its full strength. Also despite the enhanced memory perception they were unable to recollect it fast enough to counteract an enemy's jutsu. Whereas Kakashi despite being a non Uchiha practiced and perfected all the jutsu's he had learnt. This lead to him able to utilise a jutsu to counteract any enemy he faced in the battlefield. that was why kakashi was feared and infamous despite many other Uchiha's having the Sharingan.

* * *

Genma and Hayate reached the training ground 43 and looked for their team leader. They had their doubts at the beginning when they heard their team leader was just an experienced chunnin and not a jounin. They were further more disheartened when they heard that he was impaired with the loss of an eye. They were under the impression that he was just cannon fodder and their enquiries into his character and skill had not given them a very good impression. They had thought that since he was an Uchiha whose Sharingan had been activated and who was previously in the team of Namikaze Minato and Hatake Kakashi, he would be skilled. But their enquiries had disillusioned them. But when they saw a gaunt Uchiha with a mask on one side of his face approach them they were shocked. Even his personality and demeanour totally clashed with what was described and seen about the one-eyed Uchiha. His sheer presence and powerful chakra had instilled the fear of Kami in them, when Genma had questioned his leadership ability. Genma had thought he had rightfully questioned Obito's placement since he was with Gai and Ebisu in his genin team. It was during that Chunnin Exam that Obito had choked on the sweet and lost to Gai. So naturally Genma considered him a failure. But now he had changed. That death experience had changed Obito from the fun-loving, excuse-giving dobe into a serious, punctual shinobi.

Just then Obito arrived in a soundless shunshin in their midst. They jumped back in fright at his sudden arrival. Obito scowled as he evaluated their chakra sensing abilities or lack thereof. Shunshin could be detected due to the chakra displacement and even its location could be deduced if you possessed immense skill. Many elites were able to sense it and so were the doujutsu users. He had seen the Nidaime Tsuchikage, Mu actually predict in time to a shunshin and arrive before the opponent and kill him just as he arrived. He had a lot of work to do if this was the case of his team.

Obito merely stared at them and then got down to business immediately. Obito ordered,_"You will report to this Training ground everyday at 6.00 in the will begin with taijutsu practice. At 8.00 we will increase our capabilities in chakra exercises. We will practice on everything from chakra control to elemental chakra during this period. At 12.00 we break for lunch and appear in 15 minutes back. No excuses for tardiness. After that ninjutsu theory and practice till 2.15. Later till 04.15 in the evening it will be individual practice. we coalesce our findings and our strengths and weaknesses later and disperse by 6.00 in the evening. Every week we will be running atleast a mission. We either take C-ranks or B-ranks. I prefer B-ranks to give us experience and real skills. I have managed to reserve this training ground for our usage for the next month. I will also endeavour to obtain the permission slips to train in the Forest of Death."_ Genma and Hayate gulped as they looked at him in fear of training in the Forest of Death.

_"Now we begin with our taijutsu practice.",_ said Obito. After getting themselves warmed up they had a light spar, they were practicing their katas, when Obito asked,_" Hayate how good are you with that katana?"._

_ "Satisfactory. I can take on a chunnin and beat him easily but a jounin would smack me down."_, he said. Obito nodded and asked him again, _" Who taught you swordsmanship? Where did you buy the katana?"_

Hayate raised an eyebrow at that, before saying,_" I was taught by my father he was taught by a samurai in the basics. Then he expanded on the style and taught it to me. Now I am trying to fully finish the style. As for the katana, it's a family heirloom gifted by the samurai to my father and now to me._

_ "Any places where there is a good blacksmith who is willing to do a custom order for a tanto."_, asked Obito.

Hayate said,"_ Konoha has blacksmiths but they rarely take custom orders. A better idea will be to take it to the Daimyo's capital. There are some excellent blacksmiths over there. They will also take custom orders for tanto's since the Daimyo's army requires them for officers. You want to practice swordsmanship, Obito?"_ Obito simply nodded and thanked him for the information. Mentally he was calculating the amount of money he needed to order a custom made tanto made of chakra metal. Chakra metal was metal that was imbued with the chakra of the wielder since the time it was obtained from the earth. So to obtain a lump of chakra metal attuned to yourself you had to spend days in a smithy pumping chakra into it during the bonding process. But he knew to make a tanto out of chakra imbued metal would take around a month. So he needed enough finances to live in the capital for a month and also to pay for the smithy charges and the material. So he needed money around 10 A rank missions to obtain the necessary finances. That is if he didn't spend a ryo he received from those missions and if he performed them solo. Yep that would mean he would have to become atleast an ANBU Captain to achieve such distinctions. But even if he worked and saved all his money from missions he would be unable to get it before the war started. Damn, there went his plans to obtain a tanto. But still, he needed to get some cash ready because war was brewing and he would be damned before he had to resort to scavenging in the forests of Fire Country because of the rationed food supply. He decided that his first priority would be to conduct some illicit business to obtain the required money for his objectives. The Hidden Leaf could be damned for all he cared. There was Orochimaru, Akatsuki, Kabuto and Danzo to face here and frankly the requirement to save the world came before any of his loyalty to the Hidden Leaf by fulfilling damned missions.

* * *

**(4 months later)**

Obito was running through the rooftops with his team after their mission. They had run around 10 C-rank missions and 6 -B ranks in that time. His savings from missions accounted for nearly a million ryo. He was used to scavenging for his food from the forest and he had used his money he obtained from the missions sparingly. He scavenged kunai, shuriken and other ninja tools from cadavers of the enemies he and his team slayed. Even his team had started doing that to cut down on their expenses.

He had also conducted illegal trading for yakuza lords and drug dealers in various towns and cities. He always used his Oiroke transformation since that was solid, to conduct his dealings. His various black market trading had led him to a very good network of contacts who informed him about the various deals to be made or connections to be forged. This also led him to the hit list of various crime lords and drug leaders. He was known by a nickname, Hunchback, because he always pretended to be a hunchback while conducting deals. His various illicit profiteering had led him to a profit of around 3 million ryo. But all this was kept in different bank accounts n the name of the hunchback in different cities of Fire country.

Now he would dismiss his team and the head for the clan district. Tomorrow he would head off towards a village near the Fire temple in the outskirts of Tanzaku Gai, in order to meet with a contact. His team, Obito smirked at the thought of his team. He had transformed them into a lean mean fighting unit. He was damn proud of their training and after meeting with his contact tomorrow he would start on the true training. The kind of training that forged the Sannin, and the legends of Konoha. He would make them the best, a all combat specialist team. In simple words he would make them the Elite.

* * *

Obito simply transformed into an hunchback after receiving the co-ordinates from his contact. He was limping through the village after reaching it and reached the Fire temple. There he seemed to be offering prayers when a man came and prodded his back. Obito turned around and the man jerked his head towards to the copse of trees. When he reached the copse, the man simply dropped his cloak and stood to his full height.

He was tall, wearing a red armour over a black jumpsuit. He had a lock of hair falling over his right eye obscuring it from view. In his eyes, a red sclera with a black pupil surrounded by three small circles connected to each other and reaching the ends of the sclera with black lines. An Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

Obito whispered horrified at the identity of the man,_" Uchiha Madara."_

**A/N: Read and review...**


End file.
